


Traverse

by randomwaffle3



Series: Paint the Sky [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dimension Travel, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, Genius Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Millefiore Famiglia - Freeform, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Tri-ni-set Rings (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwaffle3/pseuds/randomwaffle3
Summary: All Might said he couldn't become a hero.Kacchan said he was useless.Society said he would never amount to anything.Being quirkless was the end-all of his world.So what if he found a new world? One without quirks?He did not take into account magic flames and the mafia.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Midoriya Inko
Series: Paint the Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760152
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	Traverse

Izuku's eyes scan the papers in front of him. His calculations look correct...

He turns his attention to the large device in his lap. About the size of his head, it blinked with several otherworldly colors.

Laying his note on his desk with the folder, he takes his ring - _Mare Ring_ , his brain absently amends - and brings it to the tiny alcove in the cubic machine's otherwise smooth surface, hoisting his duffel bag on his shoulder.

This was it. He was really doing it.

_Oh my god, I'm attempting dimensional travel. I'm going to get myself killed._

Izuku steels himself and his resolve, a soft amber flame lighting up the tear-drop gem set in the ring.

A trembling breath and push of a finger later, the only thing left of Midoriya Izuku is an orderly folder of calculations and a note for his mother.

—

The next morning, the entire neighborhood is woken by Midoriya Inko's horrified scream.

—

_Dear Mom,_

_I want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't be there for you anymore. I'm sorry for being quirkless. I'm sorry for holding you down. I'm sorry for being the reason Dad's gone. I'm sorry for being a disgrace to our family._

_I'm not sorry for leaving._

_I know you love me. I love you. But I can't stay here. I can't take anymore of this, day after day of being told that I'm nothing, useless, will never amount to anything._

_I've found a way to go to a world where there are people like me, all quirkless! I don't know if it'll be better there, but it can't hurt to try. At least I won't be alone, right?_

_I'll see if I can try and contact you, but I can't promise anything._

_Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for caring about me. Thank you for being the best mom in the entire multiverse._

_With all my love,_

_Midoriya Izuku_

—

Midoriya Inko doesn't know how to react to the note. So she does the one thing Midoriyas are best at.

She cries.

—

Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa is confused. And stressed. Definitely stressed. But mostly confused.

The new case he is assigned to was not very intriguing. Another missing teen was reported that morning, which although was unfortunate, was quite common, especially with the rise of quirk trafficking and discrimination groups.

The boy, Midoriya Izuku, was quirkless. Not surprising, the quirkless went "missing" everyday, due to hate crimes, villain attacks, or simply ceasing to exist. It was a harsh truth of the world.

Walking into the apartment, everything seems to be in place. Pictures of Izuku and his mother were plentiful, nothing indicating an unhealthy household.

A rookie detective is comforting a distraught Midoriya Inko, unsuccessfully trying to calm her down. Another officer walks out of Izuku's room.

"Have you found anything?" Naomasa asks, careful to keep his voice out of Midoriya-san's hearing range.

The officer, Kobayashi, shakes his head disinterestedly. "Nothing. I wouldn't worry about it, though. The quirkless go missing all the time, what's one more?" A friendly elbow and the man is gone.

Naomasa sighs. Quirk discrimination really runs that deep, huh? Nonetheless, he makes his way to the kid's room.

It's ... an All Might shrine. That is the only way to describe it. Toshinori was a good friend of his, this was downright creepy.

Looking around, he notices a circle of singed carpet near the bed. Izuku's desk holds a note - he has no doubt Midoriya-san's read it - and a thick manila folder.

He reads the note.

He closes his eyes, exhales, and reads the note again.

_Dimensional travel? What was this kid on?_

Naomasa opens the file.

Ten seconds later, he closes it, a severe headache coming on.

_Nope, not doing this. Nedzu can handle this bullshit._

—

Bakugou Katsuki is conflicted.

The news of Deku's disappearance should have been happy, right? The quirkless nerd wouldn't be around to bug him. Deku wouldn't be able to look down on him. Deku wouldn't be able to smile that infuriating smile and treat him like someone weak.

...

(Deku wouldn't be able to grow up, have a future, bec _omeahero-_ )

Katsuki knows this.

So why does it feel so wrong?

—

Katsuki is silent at school.

And if he stops a classmate harassing a boy with a bubble-blowing quirk, what of it? Heroes are supposed to save people.

(I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_ , come ba _ckDekucomeback-_ )

—

A manila folder and two notes are mailed to Nedzu that afternoon.

One from Detective Tsukauchi:

_The folder possibly contains notes for dimensional travel, by Midoriya Izuku. This kid is either high or way too smart for his own good. Can you decipher it and write up a summary? None of our officers can make heads or tails of its contents._

One from the boy, himself. The note is obviously not intended for him, but reading it would help.

Nedzu reads it.

His first impression? The boy was desperate. Desperate, but smart.

And he reads the folder.

The code, although so, so complicated, was composed of quite simple ciphers. Using the alphanumerical shift, he shifts down so all 'a's were 'i's, another alphanumerical, a shift from 'a' to 'z', and so on, with every letter in Izuku's name. A few more Vigenère shifts and a tricky Krypton shift later, the contents of the folder were successfully translated into Occitan, a somewhat obscure European language.

Nedzu, sufficiently impressed at this point, did, in fact, know Occitan. Being a super-genius was extremely boring at times, he has to do _something_ to occupy himself.

Skimming the text, Nedzu's nonexistent eyebrows raise. This was... incredibly interesting and advanced. 

Some undefined terms stand out to him. _Mare Ring, Vongola, Arcobaleno, Dying Will Flames, Tri-ni-sette._ What were those? That, and the strange use of weather. _Sky, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Cloud, Mist._ Nedzu is almost positive that those were code names for something. What they stood for, he has no idea.

The principal smiles pleasantly and sips his tea.

Midoriya Izuku is an interesting puzzle, and Nedzu would not stop until he rips all of those secrets to _shreds_.

—

The disappearance of Midoriya Izuku is nothing noteworthy in the eyes of society.

Just another quirkless missing among hundreds.

Two minutes on the news, one article on the internet, and absolutely no attention.

—

The world went on, as it always does.

Heroes and villains fought, the world turned round.

What went unnoticed, however, was the Tri-ni-sette.

By traversing worlds, the Mare Sky Ring was essentially destroyed. Therefore, part of the world's harmony was also destroyed. The effects of the Mare Ring's termination would not come into play until much, much later.

In reverse, one world gained a Mare Ring. The repercussions of this will also be brought to light later.

For now, the worlds are at rest.

(The actions of one Midoriya Izuku will have dire consequences.)

—

Izuku gasps, eyes flying open and breathing heavy.

_Did I... actually do it? Am I in a quirkless world?_

A tinkling laugh startles Izuku out of his thoughts.

There is a man in front of him, in white. White uniform, white boots, white hair. Lavender eyes and tattoo break the eerily blank palate. An innocent yet sinister grin twists on the man's lips.

"Hello there, Stranger-kun! It seems that you're from another universe." He holds up something small in his hand. "Marshmallow?"

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, Izuku finds the Mare Sky Ring and with the knowledge it gives him of other worlds, he builds a rudimentary box-like machine that takes him to the KHR-verse. One universe loses part of its Tri-ni-sette while another universe gains it. This tips the multiverse out of balance, giving way to consequences that will be explained in a later story.


End file.
